


Word Prompt: Unforeseen

by Killer_Hearts



Series: X readers [13]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Celine - Freeform, Damien - Freeform, Darkiplier - Freeform, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, F/M, M/M, Mark Fischbach Egos, Other, Yandere, still not detailed violence but tagged just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Hearts/pseuds/Killer_Hearts





	Word Prompt: Unforeseen

“Damn it, damn it, damn it!” Dark gripped his hair in frustration. This was not part of the plan! And it was so unforeseen that he wasn’t sure how to deal with it. The women had come out of nowhere and had captured his Beloved’s attention very easily. Not that he’d blame them. The women was kind, charming, funny, and wasn’t bad in the looks department.

She was a big threat to his plans.

_“We should gut her,”_ Celine growled. _“Show her what happens when you mess with our Beloved.”_

**“What do you suggest we do, my dearest sister? In case you haven’t noticed, that blasted women is around them all the time.”**

Before the two could break out into a fight, Dark stepped in. “Calm yourselves!” He snapped. “The women is but a mere human. We will find a way to deal with her.” He cracked his neck. “And we will teach her what happens when someone messes with our plans.”

Celine grinned. Oh this was going to be fun. 


End file.
